


New Memories to Treasure

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Jack's Memories [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fangirl!Tooth, Fluff, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!North, Protective!Sandy, Shounen-ai, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack and Bunny skipped the whole rebuilding-thing, the other Guardians decide to just go to the Warren and clean up there. They hadn't anticipated to find Jack and Bunny there. Cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories to Treasure

Title: New Memories to Treasure – Having a Boyfriend, a Home and a Family

Fandom: Rise of the Guardians

RotG Disclaimer : All rights concerning the movie reserved to DreamWorks. The book said movie is based of though is property of William Joyce. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Written : 02/01/2013 – 02/08/2013

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, h/c, xeno/furry

Main Pairing: BunnyFrost

Rise of the Guardians Characters: Jackson Overland Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund, Nicholas Saint North, Toothiana, Sanderson ManSnoozie, Baby Tooth

Summary: Sequel to “Most Treasured Memory”. Jack and Bunny adjust to their relationship and to Jack living in the Warren. They also have to deal with telling their friends about them. All in all, Jack would prefer to just curl together under a blanket of snow and ignore the world...

 

**New Memories to Treasure**

_ Having a Boyfriend, a Home and a Family _

 

There was a sound like falling rocks, or a mountain crumbling. Followed by a shrill screeching and loud, Russian curses. Jack frowned slightly at that. It was new to him that there were cursing Russians and falling mountains near his lake... His frown deepened some. Actually, the _snow_ at his lake wasn't supposed to be that fluffy, soft and warm either. Blinking a few times, he slowly lifted his head, just to look into the glaring face of one very angry Easter Kangaroo. That explained the soft thing he was laying on. It was Bunny's fur. Jack blushed the coldest frost possible, stemming his hands against the Pooka's chest to push himself off.

“Uh... Sorry... I... fell asleep on you?”, stammered the spirit, pushing himself off Aster's chest.

“Eh?”, grunted Aster confused, staring at him. “What are ya gettin' all worked up over, Snowflake?”

“You... look kind of irritated and I... seem to have frozen your nest in my sleep...”

Jack looked downright ashamed as he stared past the Easter Bunny at the light frost pattern decorating the nest. Titling his head, the Pooka continued to stare at him. That ashamed look didn't suit his Snowflake the least bit. Wrapping his arms around Jack, he pulled the boy closer.

“Yer not right awake, Frosty”, grunted Aster a bit amused and shifted. “I said to ya that yer welcome here and I meant it. It's yer home now. An' I don't mind that bit of frost on my bed if it means I get to keep my Frost in my bed too.”

The blush on Jack's cheeks intensified as Bunny leaned up to kiss his nose. “The Easter Bunny is going around, nipping noses now too? I thought that's my job.”

A certain lightness filled Jack's heart. He had feared that he had dreamed the little conversation in the Warren before he had fallen asleep, or that Bunny hadn't meant what he had said. The brightest smile Aster had ever seen lit the snow-bringer's face up, making Bunny's heart flutter.

“Only yer nose, Snowflake”, smiled Bunny, just to be interrupted by more loud Russian cursing. “Oh. Right. _That_ is why I was angry when ya woke up. Because those morons have managed to wake ya by obviously tearin' down my Warren.”

The Easter Bunny shifted and sat up, Jack still in his lap. The Guardian of Fun reluctantly stood up so Bunny could get off the nest. Though the Pooka laid one arm around Jack's waist before he left his private chambers, pulling the teen with him. Only thanks to three hundred years of reflex did Jack think of grabbing his staff laying next to the nest.

“You have to give me a tour around”, noted the white-haired boy in awe as he was hurriedly led through tunnels and caves that looked like rooms. “This is quite... amazing.”

Aster puffed his chest out in pride at the compliment, making Jack laugh softly. “Once we know what's goin' on here and why the bloody hell North needs to be so loud! I'm sure I'll find the time.”

They finally left the tunnels of Bunny's home to exit into the bright light (Jack was still wondering where it came from) of the Warren's beautiful garden. Well, formerly beautiful garden. The flowers were trampled, the stone-eggs were broken, little remains of crushed eggletts scattered all over the meadow, the rainbow-colored rivers partly blocked by fallen stone-eggs. Seeing the stunning Warren like that broke Jack's heart a bit, guilt strangling him. Though a sudden movement at the color river caught his attention, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Wh... What...?”, blinked the winter spirit surprised.

A couple of yetis tried to pull one of the golems out of the river while one yeti – was that Phil? - and North were laying on their backs near the river side, both grunting in what must have been a mixture of pain and annoyance, Sandy and Tooth fluttering above their heads.

“What are ya three whackers doin' there?”, grunted Bunny irritated, nearly stumbling over a multi-colored elf on his way over to their fellow guardians. “What's all that ruckus supposed to mean?!”

“Ah, but old friend”, laughed North delightful as he sat up with Sandy's help. “You were the one demanding your Warren being cleaned first. Now we're here to help and you scold us?”

“Ya could 'ave woken us!”, huffed the Easter Bunny, shaking his head. “By knockin' and not by destroyin' even more of my Warren than Pitch's nightmares did!”

“We tried to wake you. But the two of you were looking so cute and content, all cuddled up to each other... We couldn't possibly disturb you!”, giggled Tooth and flew up to them, first staring at Bunny with a broad grin before attacking Jack's mouth with a delighted squeal. “So beautiful!”

“Get yer fingers outa his mouth, sheila!”, growled Bunny possessively, pulling Jack away from her.

“Uh... Bunny offered me to stay here instead of at the lake and then I must have fallen asleep on him...”, explained Jack with a blush, dodging the other guardians' eyes.

Bunny frowned down at the teen in confusion, not noticing the stunned look Sandy, Tooth and North exchanged at that. Crossing his arms over his chest, Bunny stared at the boy.

“Sounded different yesterday, Frostbite”, grunted the Pooka a bit hurt by Jack's denial.

“B—Bunny!”, exclaimed Jack in a hissed voice, his blue eyes large in something akin to panic.

Aster's glare softened as he realized something, though that realization also send a pang of guilt through his being. His paws loosened from where they had been clawed into the fur of his upper arms so he could wrap both arms around Jack's shoulders and pull him close.

“Oh, Jack”, cooed Tooth with worried eyes, flying over to join the hug. “You _know_ that you're part of our family now, right? We love you and accept you as who you are and we will support you.”

“Ya hear that, Snowflake?”, whispered Bunny softly, rubbing his chin against the top of Jack's head. “They wouldn't abandon us for what we feel. _No one_ is goin' ta abandon ya ever again.”

“Yes, yes. No abandoning”, agreed North seriously, lifting them all into the air in a hug.

Sandy smiled at Jack, forming a big heart over his head. Jack stared at him skeptically, then turning to look at the others too. Though the tiny fairy pushing her head against his cheek distracted him.

“I just...”, mumbled Jack, unsure what he wanted to say.

It was his first time belonging somewhere. The first time in three hundred years. And being gay was one thing, but they were even different species! What if that would edge on with them, or if there was a no-dating-co-workers rule between the guardians, or... He wasn't sure what, but now that he had someone, he was too desperate that he could lose them again.

“Yer my Snowflake an' if anyone would have something to say about that, I'll kick their asses into the next millennium”, grunted the Easter Bunny protectively.

“Well... We... should start cleaning this mess now, right? I mean, otherwise we won't get to the workshop before Christmas”, hummed Jack with a cocky grin.

Bunny raised an eyebrow at that. It was obviously fake, some kind of reflex the boy had developed in his time alone. Laughing at the face of discomfort and masking everything with a grin. It saddened the Easter Bunny, because the boy had the most beautiful smile on this planet. His real smile, not those faked ones. But he understood that the situation was too much for the winter spirit, all that hugging and all the attention. Even though Jack bathed in both, the bodily contact and the fact that there was finally someone who saw and heard him, it still was new to him and easily overwhelmed the teen. Nodding slightly, the Pooka took a step back to give him some space.

“Yer right. The sooner we'll get everything done, the sooner I get to show ya yer new home.”

A tiny genuine smile spread over Jack's lips at that. He hadn't had a real home in three hundred years and calling a place like this his home? It made him giddy.

“Come on, you can help me with something up there!”, declared Tooth with a broad grin.

She pointed somewhere into the air and grabbed Jack's hand, flying off with the Guardian of Fun. Bunny blinked surprised as his... mate? Partner? Boyfriend? They needed to talk about this properly first, so he settled for the most obvious. He watched his Jack being dragged away. Though as he looked back down, he found that this was the least of his worries. Sandy was holding his dreamsand-whips and North was cracking his knuckles, both looking at him dangerously.

“Jack is strong. Very strong”, declared the Russian.

“I know, mate”, huffed Bunny confused.

“But”, grunted North, displeased at being interrupted. “He is just as weak. Weak in heart. He had been lonely for very, very long time. If you use that to your advantage or if you hurt the boy, I will break you, old friend. He's good boy. He's under our protection. Don't make any mistakes!”

The look in Sandy's eyes promised nightmares worse than anything Pitch could have come up with if he dared to defy the Russian's order. Gulping slightly, the Pooka nodded.

“I wasn't planning on hurting him”, growled Aster defensively.

“Good! Good, good”, nodded North with a jolly laugh, patting the Easter Bunny's back once before turning deadly serious once more. “But if you do, yetis are good at hiding body.”

Bunny staggered a bit. He knew North and Sandy could be intimidating if they wanted, but he had never thought he would find himself at the receiving end of it. Not that he minded in this case. Being threatened by them made him feel oddly relieved. Because it meant their friends accepted their relationship (even though they still had to figure that out for themselves a bit) and it meant the other guardians would always watch out for his Snowflake, even if he wouldn't be able to.

 

/break\

 

“Tooth! Slow it down!”, yelped Jack as they nearly crashed into an egg-golem.

“Ah! Sorry! I guess I got... over-excited?”, grinned the fairy sheepishly.

They had flown over the part of the Warren that was in worst shape to check the farthest corners for damage. The winter spirit started to feel a bit uncomfortable. The giddy giggling and grinning from Tooth and her mini fairies (he was still wondering where they had suddenly come from... he had been sure that Baby had been the only one earlier!) was even worse than normally.

“Did you abduct me to get a proper look at my teeth without the others pulling your hands out of my mouth again?”, questioned the Guardian of Fun reluctantly.

“No... But that's a brilliant idea, Jack!”, exclaimed Tooth enthusiastically.

“Woah, woah, woah, stay focused!”, yelped Jack, dodging the Tooth Fairy. “What did you want?”

“Right”, nodded Toothiana with a faint blush as they continued their fly. “I wanted to talk to you. About you and Bunny.”

“Oh...”, nodded Jack and bit his lip, fearing that now the rejection would come. “Yeah...?”

Though the reaction he received was not what he had expected. Tooth squealed and nearly suffocated him in a hug, her violet eyes wide in curiosity.

“How did you confess? Who confessed first? You? Or him? What were you saying, both of you that is! And where was it? What happened after it? Did you kiss? Or... more? I mean, we _did_ find you guys in bed together! Though you were still dressed... So no hot, passionate declaration, I guess. But I suppose it's better if you take it slow. I mean, you _are_ a three-hundred years old virgin after all. You are, aren't you? But you should watch out for yourself! You know the saying 'going at it like rabbits' isn't just a phrase, right? Oh, of course you two didn't do it yet! You wouldn't be walking upright all day! Oh, what am I saying, all week! So, if it wasn't passionate, it must have at least been romantic! Did he bring flowers when he apologized? Did he confess then right away? Or were you so swept off your feet by his apology that you confessed first? And-”

“Breath!”, interrupted Jack loudly, staring at her bewildered. “For the love of it, breath, Tooth, or you're going to faint because of lack of oxygen. What are you even talking about...? How do you know about the apology? And... and... don't _ever_ talk about my sex-life again.”

The blush on his cheeks and ears even dusted his bangs in a thin layer of frost. How could Tooth just talk about things like Bunny's stamina or his virginity like that?! ...And was what she was saying true...? The blush deepened some more at that thought. Bad brain. Though then again, being a three-hundred years old virgin had left him with plenty of time to fantasize around.

“Oh. Uh...” Tooth at least had the decency to blush embarrassed and avert her eyes. “Sandy and I may have... uh... pushed Bunny a bit... I mean, we didn't want the two of you to keep fighting now that we have you with us, Jack. We wanted you to feel welcomed and Bunny has the tendency to be a bit... extreme and cranky. So we wanted to avoid him driving you away. Though I have to admit, I wouldn't have thought that it would have this result. I'm delighted! My plans work even better than I intend them to! And now spill it, or I will send my fairies after you!”

The little swooning creatures looked ready to attack his mouth and admire his teeth at a word of their queen. Gulping slightly, he raised one eyebrow and decided that talking would be better.

“Well... He... woke me up. I've already been asleep, but he woke me up and was kind of irritated by the fact that I sleep under a tree. He just... lifted me up into his arms and carried me to the Warren, declaring that I'll be staying with him until I have my own place.”

“That's very... caveman of him”, sighed Tooth and shook her head. “That idiot...”

“Well, it worked, so... no harm done”, laughed Jack amused and shrugged. “I told him that I would like that idea and... I think I've still been sleepy, because I just leaned up and kissed his nose. I still can't believe I did that. But... he didn't mind and he said he would like to have me around more often. But we... didn't talk about it. I mean, I've still been tired so I did fall asleep on him. So... technically I don't really know what the fuzz is about. It's not like we're really together or anything, I guess. I mean, I appreciate what he had said to you guys, but I'm still not sure what it really means... Is he... like, my boyfriend now? Do bunnies have boyfriends? What's the proper term? And how is that supposed to go now? I mean, we probably won't go to the cinema together and eat at a fancy restaurant or stuff like that... I'm... confused.”

“Oh, poor dear”, smiled Tooth understandingly. “I think once we're done with this job, you and Bunny should sit down together and talk. You have many things to discuss.”

“I guess you're right”, nodded Jack slowly and bit his lower lip.

“But... Out of curiosity”, grinned the fairy. “What is it you would _want_?”

“For us to get this job done soon”, huffed the winter spirit with a blush and darted off.

Tooth yelped and tried to keep up with him, wanting more answers from the boy.

 

/break\

 

“Oi, Snowflake, Tooth! Did ya find somethin' interesting?”, called Bunny as he – finally – saw his Jack and the Guardian of Memories returning. “Ya can't just skip work by flyin' around.”

The Pooka, North and Sandy had – with the help of the yetis – already gotten the broken golems out of the river, so at least that was flowing again. Bunny frowned at the blush on Jack's cheeks.

“Well, damage seems to only be in this part of the Warren, the farther parts are mostly unharmed. The flower fields and such”, replied Tooth, smoothing her feathers. “But the tunnels are blocked.”

“What did ya do to him, sheila?”, asked Bunny with a glare, seeing Jack fidget.

“Just been conversing with him”, shrugged the fairy nonchalantly. “For being the Guardian of Fun, he certainly can't take much of his own medicine.”

“It's not fun when you ask me if--”, started Jack with a yelp, though silenced himself.

North and Sandy exchanged a confused look before they decided to drop that topic. They had work to do and no time for their odd behavior. The Russian clapped loudly.

“Very well! Time to get to work, da?”, urged the Cossack amused.

Bunny nodded in agreement. The earlier they would be finished, the earlier he would get his Warren back. As they swarmed out to cover the different tasks Tooth and Jack pointed out that needed to be fixed, Bunny made sure to stick with his Snowflake. He made sure they would be away from Tooth, who took care of the upper parts of the Warren, Sandy, who directed (or tried to direct) the elves into doing the work on the smaller crashed tunnels where the guardians didn't fit and North, who with the help of his yetis was busy pulling fallen sentinels out of the river and out of the way. Once out of earshot, Bunny pulled the flying spirit down against his chest, Jack yelping surprised.

“B—Bunny?”, asked the Guardian of Fun with wide, ice-blue eyes.

Though the Easter kangaroo was too busy sniffing him. “What did Toothiana do to get ya so skittish, mate? If the sheila can't keep her hands to herself, I'll-”

“No, no, it was just something she... said...”, muttered the embarrassed teen.

“An' what?”, grunted Aster with a frown.

“She... uh...” Jack's cheeks frosted over in a bright blush. “Asked if we did it last night... And then she kept pestering me about... uh... your... stamina and my... eh...”

“Your...?”, repeated the Pooka clueless. “Your what, Snowflake?”

“My virginity, okay!”, exclaimed Jack with a fierce glare, blushing deeper.

The Guardian of Hope's ears laid flat against his skull, equally embarrassed, before he grew angry. “How can that noisy fairy sniff around like that?! That's none of her business!”

He huffed irritated and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist in a possessive manner. The former human grinned slightly and leaned against the warm, soft fur, sighing deeply.

“I wouldn't mind though.”

“Eh? Her being noisy?”, blinked Aster completely confused.

“No! I mind that very much”, grunted Jack and rolled his eyes before blushing again. “I meant... uh... testing your stamina...? Not right now, because we're kind of busy, but... I just... for me, living here with you would mean... living _with_ you. Being with you. Are we... on the same page there...?”

“Like I said earlier, ya dango, yer mine”, growled the Pooka with darkened eyes, rubbing his chin against Jack's head before placing a soft kiss on the boy's lips. “An' I'm a very determined bunny. If I find something I want, I keep it. No returning. An' yer going to have to train if ya want to keep up with this bunny in bed. “

“Is that a challenge, Cottontail?”, smirked Jack daringly, kissing Bunny's twitching nose.

“Ya bet yer cute little ass, Snowflake”, replied Aster, growling deeply in his chest. “And ya _will_ be betting yer cute little ass. Believe me, once I'm through with you, even you will prefer to stay still for a while and not do anything mischievous.”

“That a promise, kangaroo?”, whispered the winter spirit and leaned in, rubbing his half-erect member against Bunny's leg, placing soft kisses on a sensitive, long ear. “You better keep true to it.”

He yelped surprised as he felt two strong paws grabbing his ass in a firm hold. “Believe me, I will.”

“Bunnymund! Remove your hands from there!”, growled an irritated, loud voice. “You can do whatever you want when you're alone! Work now, fun later!”

Bunny and Jack bolted away from each other, each having their own way of expressing what would have been the darkest blush possible if they were human. North was glaring their way like a father who had just witnessed his daughter getting kissed in front of the house door after a date. Tooth was fluttering above them, giggling delighted. And Sandy gave them the thumbs-up, embarrassing them even more. Bunny and Jack exchanged a look.

“Better get to work, eh?”, chuckled the eternal teen and bolted off.

 

/break\

 

Bunny sighed relieved as he collapsed on his nest. He was pretty sure that he had never been that exhausted before, not even after their horrible Easter and the fight with Pitch. But at least now most of his Warren was back to normal. There were still things that needed mending and care, but the rivers were flowing again, the egg golems were back to work (fixed with a little magic) and Sandy, Tooth, North, the mini fairies, the yetis and the elves (sans one very colorful elf that kept running off and hiding, until both North and Bunny had given up on chasing him) were gone again. Leaving Bunny all alone in his Warren once more. A light weight slowly lowered itself onto his chest. Right. Not completely alone. Never again completely alone. A small smile spread over his lips as he laid one arm lazily around the teen's waist.

“You know, that promise of yours...”, yawned Jack, snuggling closer to the softness. “Not today...”

“Yeah”, agreed Bunny with a nod. “And neither tomorrow.”

“The workshop, right”, groaned the Guardian of Fun, trying to hide in the fur. “Being a guardian is no fun at all so far! How am I supposed to bring fun if all I have to do is hard work?”

The whining and the pout were too adorable for Bunny to stay serious and he burst into loud laughter. “Blimey mate, it's only a couple of days for repairs! Be glad ya don't have a holiday to prepare! I wouldn't want to picture yer pouting then!”

“What? I _will_ have to prepare for a holiday from now on!”, huffed Jack with a frown.

“Eh?”, grunted the Pooka a bit confused.

“Well... I mean... If I'm now living here, in the Warren, with you...”, started the winter spirit slowly, playing with the fur on Bunny's chest to distract himself from the blush forming on his cheeks. “I should help my... boyfriend with his work, right...?”

“I suppose ya should”, agreed the Easter Bunny with a lopsided grin. “The more ya help me, the more time I get ta spend with ma mate.”

“So that's what you'd call it?”, asked Jack curiously.

“Once we've _consumed_ the mating and I've marked ya, yeah”, nodded Bunny with a light chuckling, nibbling Jack's neck. “I'm curious with what kind of fun things yer going to come up with in bed once we get to that, Snowflake. And I'm curious if you're that cold _everywhere_.”

The Easter Bunny growled at the images in his head, suddenly not all that exhausted anymore. Inhaling the intoxicating scent of freshly fallen snow and laughter that was so purely Jack, mixed with the different flowers from the Warren, he licked Jack's cheek lightly, just to notice that the winter spirit was out cold. At first, the Pooka glared a bit annoyed, though then he saw the completely serene and happy smile on Jack's lips and he had to smile himself. The young guardian really wasn't used to hard work and the emotional stress from earlier wasn't helping either. Kissing the teen's nose softly, Aster adjusted to lay more comfortably, cradling Jack close.

“Sleep tight, my Snowflake”, whispered the Pooka before closing his own eyes and joining Jack in the realm of Sandy's dreams, dreams of a laughing winter spirit painting Easter eggs.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
